millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 02
The writing of the second chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 21:st October and was compleated on the 23:rd of October. The chapter Rosa Anarchy looked out of the window of her parent’s house and hoped that they would be okay. Her baby-sitter Akiko told her that everything was going to be just fine, she just had to believe in her parents. Rosa closed her eyes and hands and believed from the button of her heart that her parents would be okay, but when she saw when the sky turned blood red. She got so scared that she ran towards Akiko and hugged her so hard that Akiko could barley breath. Akiko also looked into the sky and knew that something was wrong, she ran towards the telephone and tried to call Steven, but there was no answer. She later called Stocking, but there was no answer. Rosa came down the stairs and asked: - Akiko, is mommy and daddy coming back? - Rosa, my dear, said Akiko. I do not know. I am as worried about their safety as you are. But just in that moment, somebody knocked on the door. Akiko told Rosa to stay behind her as she walked towards the door while whoever was outside the door continued to knock on the door. Akiko opened the door and prepared herself for battle: - Freeze, whoever you are, she shouted! - Akiko, it’s us, Ralph and Panty, said Ralph! - Oh my god, come in! Rosa quickly recognised her uncle’s voice and ran towards him! - Uncle Ralphie, auntie Panty, where is mummy and daddy? - Rosa your, said Panty sadly and tried to hold back her tears. Rosa, your parents have met the same fate as Samurai Jack. - We were lucky that we survived the curse that “thing” threw upon us, continued Ralph. But for Jack it was too late. He was a honourable warrior, a strong passionate man, a very good friend and the last reminder of the 1990’s Cartoon Network. It is a sad day for all three of them. Ralph and Panty laid Samurai Jack’s dead body on the living room table, his body was completely white and his eyes red. Ralph and Panty looked the same but their symptoms were not as bad. Akiko immediately called a doctor in order to at least help Panty and Ralph. After only two minutes Medic arrived and realised the problem at once, he fired his medical gun at Ralph and Panty and manage to cure them from the spider-creatures curse. But for samurai Jack it was too late. Rosa came up to Ralph and wondered: - Ralphie, is everything okay? - I am fine, but your parents… they, Ralph tried to find the right words. Panty… - Your parents cannot be with you anymore; they have left this world and have reunited with each other in the heavens, said Panty and continued Ralph’s speech. - Is mommy and daddy, GONE, asked Rosa?! Panty, Ralph, Akiko and Medic looked sadly on Rosa, and then Panty slowly nodded her head. Confirming her answer. Rosa started to cry, she then ran towards her room and slammed the door. Medic shared the sadness of the loss of Stocking Rose, Steven Star and Samurai Jack for another ten minutes before he went home. After yet another ten minutes Akiko went home as well and Ralph went up to Rosa’s room to she if she was okay. Ralph saw her hugging the stuffed animals that people have been given to her when she was fighting against Hades for the T.M.P membership. Most notably Steven Star’s old stuffed Fluttershy toy. When Rosa saw him, she ran towards and hugged him. - Uncle Ralphie, who took them away from me, she asked him angrily? - It was Sonic.EXE, the captain of the Creepypasta army, why do you ask? - I have decided, Rosa replied. When I get older, I am going to become a Creepypasta hunter and kill this Sonic.Exe for killing my parents! - I understand that you have a lot of hate for Sonic.EXE, but if your parents could not kill him, what makes you think that you can? They were the most powerful protectors of Earth after all, when you are just a little girl. - NO, I am no little girl! He is going to pay for what he did! Ralph looked at his niece and nodded his head as an agreement to Rosa’s statement. Panty also came up to see if everything was okay. Ralph looked at his sister-in-law then back at Rosa and said: - Rosa, you cannot fight Sonic.EXE at this current state. But until the day you are strong enough to defeat Sonic.EXE, I will personally train and raise you so you will become as awesome as your parents. - Yes, Sonic.EXE will pay for not only killing your parents and Samurai Jack but also for taking Sandich33, Lydia Prower, Jimmy, Aya Drevis, Lili and Hades as prisoners, said Panty in an epic voice! - He took Hades, good, said Rosa! That meanie deserves it for giving me that sucker! - I don’t know, but that sounded weird, said Panty. The next day, was a really sad one. Stocking Rose, Steven Star and Samurai Jack had their funeral in the same church as they were wedded and almost the exact same people were there to show their sadness for the same couple that they once showed happiness for. Rosa was the saddest of them all, since she had the closest emotional connection with both Steven and Stocking. The two protectors of earth were buried together under a huge oak, which grew next to the church. While Jack’s dead body was burnt and the ashes of his body was then placed in an urn that was sent to Japan. After the funeral everyone ate dinner together, it was Steven’s favourite dish followed by Stocking’s favourite dessert. They all shared their most valuable memories of the two with each other and Princess Blazela told everyone how she came to know both Steven and Stocking through a speech. After the dinner, everyone went home. It was hard for everyone to recover after the funeral, but they tried their best to continue with their normal lives as much as they could. From that day, Rosa lived with her uncle Ralph in his apartment in Queens. Steven and Stocking’s old house was sold to some rich asshole called “Kingpin”. Which was sad but Ralph’s income was not high enough to pay the bills for that house as well as his apartment. Panty also moved in to help Ralph pay the rents and help Rosa with her training. It was hard to believe that the world was just two months ago taken over by the Creepypasta Empire, because everything just went on like it used to be. Actually, there were much less threats against Earth now, then before the planet was taken over. The only threat was the humans themselves and their never-ending greed and thirst for violence. One day; Rosa received a letter from Professor Juniper, she and Ralph walked together to her laboratory and met Yumi, who was Jimmy’s wife and one of Stockings bridesmaids at her wedding. Her daughter Yummy and her friend Kirby, was also there because they has also received a letter for Professor Juniper each. Both of them ran towards Rosa and started to play with her, which really made her happy. Ralph smiled, because this was the first time he has seen her this happy since the funeral. But all of the sudden, Professor Juniper walked out of a door and greeted the five people. - Hello, my name I Professor Juniper and you might wonder why I have summoned you all here? - Have we been meanies, asked Yummy? - No, not at all little one, said Juniper. The reason why you are all here is because you will each get your own Pokémon. - What is a Pokémon, asked Rosa? - Pokémon are fantastic creatures that live all over the world, started Juniper. They come in all shapes and sizes. Some of them are powerful and helps humans to build homes and fight, others are adorable and likes to play with humans. - Puyo, asked Kirby? - Yes, the three of you will each get a Pokémon, answered Juniper. Now each one of you gets to choose one of these Poké balls and the Pokémon inside will be your friend and please, do not fight over these balls. Professor Juniper showed the three children a box with three Poké balls in them; the children were fascinated by the balls and wondered what could be inside them. Ralph and Yumi looked at the three children and were happy for them. Then Juniper said: - So how about you start, Kirby? Kirby jumped of joy and chose one of the balls without any consideration. Then Yummy picked one of the balls and then Rosa picked the last one. Kirby threw his Poké ball up and down in the air, but then it hit a lamp. It opened and a pile of purple sludge landed on Kirby. Rosa and Yummy wondered what that was and poked at it, then the Pokémon revealed itself to be a Grimer. Kirby became scared of it and started to run around in the laboratory while the Grimer just kept chaseing him. - That might teach you a lesson to not be so reckless, Kirby, said Yumi and smiled. So what Pokémon did you get, Yummy? - I don’t know how to open it, said Yummy? - Oh, you just press the button on the Poké Ball, said Juniper. Yummy saw the button and pressed it, the Poké Ball opened itself and revealed what Pokémon was inside it. It was a Mankey, it became angry at first when it saw it’s young trainer. But then it gave her a hug. Afterwards the two danced together in happiness. Yumi looked a little worried about the situation, Juniper saw this and asked: - Yumi? Is everything okay? - I don’t know, Yumi answered. I wanted to raise her to become a monkey hunter like Jimmy and me. But I guess I cannot do that when she has a monkey-like Pokémon. - If you want to, I can give her another Pokémon instead? - No, no, it’s okay. They seem to get along so well, and I do not want to ruin this friendship because of my selfish vision of her future. - So, what Pokémon did you get Rosa, asked Ralph? Rosa looked at her uncle, then at Yummy, Kirby and their two Pokémon and asked if it was okay if she opened her Poké ball at home. Because she did not want to cause any more damage to the lab. Juniper said that it was fine. The mess that Kirby and Grimer created while they were chasing each other was noting compared to what happened with her lab two years ago, when a child opened a Poké ball and revealed a really pissed of Electrode. Who just wanted to explode and destroyed the entire lab. Afterwards they said goodbye to Professor Juniper and went home to their apartment, Yumi, Yummy, Kirby, Mankey and Grimer followed them to their house and then said goodbye as well. When Ralph and Rosa opened the door to their apartment. They closed it quickly and Rosa opened her Poké ball. The Pokémon stood still for a while looking away from Rosa, then it turned around and smiled at her. Rosa saw the Pokémon in its eyes and immediately liked it. It was a Minccino and it found a liking towards Rosa as quickly, the two of them played with each other the rest of the day. While Ralph sat down in his armchair reading “New York Times”, every once in a while he looked away from the news paper to see if Rosa and her new friend were doing fine. A couple of days later, Ralph was working at his job as a gymnastic teacher. Rosa was at home playing with Minccino; they just could not be separated from each other. In between the two’s playing sessions, Rosa got some education from a private teacher. You see, she could not go to a real school class because she did not only get bullied constantly; she also had problems understanding the study material that school provided. She needed extra help to understand mathematics, writing, reading and physiology. Rosa’s private teacher was not so expensive either, since it was her own aunt: Panty. But when she was playing with Minccino just like she always does, she suddenly heard a voice talking to her: - Rosa, this is your mother speaking, you have to help us. We might be dead, but you can still save both of us. All you need to do is to find the “Rift Spectre” and bring it to “Heavens Gateway” in the realm of Creepypasta. Please, save us. My dear, dear daughter! When the message was over, Rosa received a headache. Minccino got scared and ran around the house, to find help. Not long afterwards, Panty arrived and wondered what happened. Minccino led her to Rosa and she said: - Rosa, is everything all right? - Panty, I heard mommy speaking to me, said Rosa in a loud voice. - Your mother, you mean Stocking? Rosa my dear, she is dead, there is no way she could be talking to you like that. - But, Rosa said in a little quieter voice. Mummy told me to find the “Rift Spectre” and bring it to “Heavens Gateway”. - “Rift Spectre?” “Heavens Gateway?” Perhaps you two need to not play such violent games, and be a little calmer. - NO! Mummy told me to find the “Rift Spectre”, that way both her and daddy could be saved. Panty did not say a word for a while, she thought to herself and then she said: - I suggest we wait, till Ralph gets home so we can talk to him about it. Until then, let us focus on number two’s multiplication table. - I want to save, mummy and daddy, said Rosa in a bitter tone. But she still got through today’s math lesson, without so many errors. Minccino watched from the sidelines and just waited for the next playing session. After a couple of hours, Ralph came home from work and sat down in the living room. He looked at Panty and said: - You cannot imagine what pain in the ass, today’s lesson has been. - What happened, asked Panty? Did the students not obey your commands? - No much worse, said Ralph and took a deep breath. There was this one kid, who just ran around the room and refused to calm down and do what I told him to do! You see, we where practising Yoga today. But this student just refused to sit down and relax his emotions… - Yeah, Yoga and similar exercises are also important. As important as regular activities. - Yes! But you know what is really bugs me about this kid, asked Ralph? When we where playing football last Tuesday, he just sat down and practised Yoga. Oh, that kid drives me insane! - What a mean kid, said Rosa. Oh Ralphie, I need to tell you something… - I would really like to hear it, said Ralph and smiled. But I need to take a shower; I will be back as soon as I can. Rosa understood and waited patiently for her uncle to be done with his shower. It took around twenty minutes, but then he was finally done. He dressed up himself in a bathing robe and returned to the sofa. He looked at his niece and asked: - I am done, so what was it you wanted to tell me? Rosa told him everything that happened previously. She told him about the message that her mother has given her through her mind. Ralph listened and looked quite suspicious at his niece. When she was done, he said: - I don’t know what to say. But perhaps Panty is right, that the games you and Minccino play are a little too violent for your own good. - But Ralphie, she really spoke to me through her mind, Rosa said desperately. She wanted me to save them they might be in danger! - If you are so convinced that she really was talking to you, then tell me: Where was she when she sent you this message? - In… heaven? - Yes, and how do you get to heaven? - You… die? - Yes, and what happened to your parents two months ago? - They… they… they died. - Yes, I know that you miss them and I miss them to. You know what, let’s have a moment of silence for Stocking Rose and Steven Star, the greatest warriors this planet has ever seen. Rosa, Panty, Minccino and Ralph closed their hands and their eyes. Then they sat down in absolute silence for a whole minute. Afterwards Panty prepared dinner for all four of them, it was going to be delicious. Today’s meal was meatballs, with potatoes, brown gravy and cowberries. After everyone was done eating, they all went to do their respective activities. Ralph turned on the TV and watched some boring sit-con along with Panty and Rosa went into her room along with Minccino. When they have closed the door, she said to her friend: - They may not believe in me, but at least you do, right? Minccino nodded its head happily, which rewarded it with a hug. It felt Rosas warm body and smiled widely. Rosa then said: - Thank you very much. You know what, we are going to find the “Rift Spectre” and save mummy and daddy. We the two of us, cannot do it alone, we need help. We will start the journey tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is Saturday, so no boring studies. The rest of the day went just like usual; Ralph and Panty continued to watch TV while Rosa and Minccino practised wrestling holds on each other. It was of course all for fun and they had no intention to hurt each other. Then they went to bed and slept normally. But Rosa had a weird dream about her parents. They were fighting some giant monster golden person with several arms. The image was not so clear and the whole dream was just the wind blowing and with a voice that said: - Rosa, we need your help. You really have to find the “Rift Spectre” and prevent our fight with “him” to happen. Please hurry, my dear daughter! This voice caused her to wake up and run into the master bedroom where her uncle and aunt were sleeping. She started to shake Ralph’s body, which caused him to wake up. He turned on a bed lamp and looked tiredly at his niece. - What is it, asked Ralph? - I had a terrible dream, it was about my parents fighting, said Rosa. - Sweetheart, this whole “message from mummy” seems to be getting into your head. Please, go back to sleep. - But Ralphie, they wanted me to prevent a fight that could happen in the future… - Please, for the love of my stepfather, go back to sleep! - Fine, said Rosa angrily and walked out of the room. You meanie… - What happened, asked Panty who woke up because of the arguing. - It was just Rosa who has a nightmare, said Ralph. - Never mind, good night Ralph. - Good night, Panty. The next day all four of them ate breakfast together and talked about the plans they had for the day. Rosa stared angrily at Ralph; because of the lecture he gave her during the night. But he did not seem to notice her. When she done with her eating, she quickly sneaked into Ralph’s wardrobe and took one of his several swords that he had there. She respected him well enough, to not take his main sword. But she still had no idea how to use guns and other weapons yet, but she would probably learn to respect these weapons during her adventure. Before she and Minccino escaped through the window in her room, she wrote a letter and placed it on her bed. The letter was barley readable, but it said: “Dear uncle Ralphie and auntie Panty, I am leveng with Minccino on an advantur, to help my parents stop that mullty-armed meanie, from defeting them. I promise to be saif and return in one pece. Yours trulie Rosa and Minccino.” Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Ralph Star.png|Ralph Star Panty Anarchy.png|Panty Anarchy Stocking Rose.jpg|Stocking Rose (Voice Only) Supporting Characters: Akiko Yoshida.png|Akiko Yoshida Medic.png|Medic Princess Blazela.png|Princess Blazela Professor Juniper.jpg|Professor Juniper Yumi.png|Yumi Yummy.png|Yummy Kirby.gif|Kirby Grimer.jpg|Grimer Mankey.jpg|Mankey Minccino.jpg|Minccino From now on a new rule has been written: If a character is just mentioned by name in the story, but does not make a physical apperance in the story. That character should not get a picture. Characters that dies in this chapter will get a picture, but not if they died in the previous chapter. Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_1 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_3 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters